1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to conductors including a nano-patterned substrate and methods of manufacturing the conductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a conductive wire formed of a metal material is connected to a device so as to transmit electricity inside the device or between devices. Although the conductive wire formed of a metal material may have very high electrical conductivity, since the conductive wire also has high heat conductivity, heat generated inside the device may be transferred to a part of the device to which a user does not want the heat to be transferred. If the heat generated within the device is transferred to a part of the device to which a user does not want the heat to be transferred, an apparatus including the device may malfunction, and furthermore, the safety of the user may be jeopardized.